Search for Suicune
by SilverEyeShinobi
Summary: I've been everywhere. Done everything. Seen everything. I've beaten the Elite Four twice, once in Johto and once in Kanto. But one thing constantly evades me, and that's Suicune. Oneshot.


**A/N: I came up with this idea while playing Pokemon Soul Silver. I found Suicune for the second time in Cianwood City, and was challenged by that Eusine schmoe afterwards. I also found Entei earlier that day in the grass XD**

**So I'm kind of debating whether to catch them or not for the bragging rights. It affected me to the point where I had to write a fan fiction on it XD**

**The protagonist of this story is Ethan, the male protagonist from Heart Gold and Soul Silver. I ended up naming him Silver but feh. Oh well. The rival is Gold to me and always will be XD**

**Well, my first Pokemon oneshot! I hope you like!**

Search for Suicune

I've been everywhere in Johto. I've seen many things, some of which I wish I'd never seen. I've beaten the Elite Four twice, once in Johto, and once in Kanto. So you could say I've earned my place in the Pokemon society.

Except...

"Hey, hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"Suicune's been spotted again! We should go try to catch it!"

No, no don't catch him. Just leave him. Leave him alone.

Of course, my subliminal messages weren't heard. Pretty soon, there was a large organization of cocky trainers who wanted nothing more than to catch the legendary Pokemon.

The thing was, I used to be one of them...

...

When I stepped into the Burned Tower for the first time, a chill raced down my spine. I could sense power in the air. It swirled like a twister, burning like fire, clear as a north wind, and smelling of ozone. There was a hole in the floor. When I looked down, I felt myself shaking some more. That had to be the source of the power. Three Pokemon, great beasts, sat at the bottom of the tower. They seemed oblivious to my presence.

The Gym Leader of Ecruteak City, Morty, stood with one of his friends, Eusine was his name, talking about the Legendary Pokemon that rested in the basement. He was on the search for Suicune and wanted to get closer to the Pokemon, but apparently they would run at the sight of him. I personally didn't blame them one bit.

I headed into the basement anyway, knowing they'd probably run, but curiosity got the better of me. The power increased, making me tremble. I took a few tentative steps towards the Pokemon. One of them turned towards me, the yellow one. It made a bellowing noise and raced away. The second one, this one red, did several loops around the room before taking off. The last one, an elegant blue, stopped in front of me for a moment, as if regarding me. I froze, staring into the Pokemon's eyes.

He ran. Instantly, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. The power was gone, I couldn't sense it anymore. I fell to my knees, my hands shaking violently.

"Ethan?"

I opened my eyes and stood up, seeing Eusine coming down the ladder.

"Did you see how close Suicune got you you?" He cried. "Fantastic! I can only imagine..."

"Yeah. Sure." I ignored him and pushed past him, climbing the ladder once again, still shaking from the occurrence.

...

I didn't see Suicune again for a long time. It was only when I travelled to Cianwood City did I find him again. He sat on a ledge, watching me, violet fur resembling clouds drifting in a constant, non-existent wind. I stepped towards it, hesitantly at first, and then I stepped onto the ledge.

"Hello, Suicune..." I raised my hand. I wasn't sure why. Did I expect him to let me touch him?

He made a bellowing noise and leapt away, stopping and glancing at me before leaping across the sea. I was in awe. What wouldn't I give to have such a creature as my companion? I could ride around on his back as he leapt across the ocean and ran through the forest like the wind. I'd decided. I would capture that Pokemon.

Then he would never run away again.

...

The years went by. I didn't find Suicune again. I cleared the Johto gyms, and I even found Raikou, Suicune's electric type companion. I couldn't catch it. It ran away before I could stop it. It wasn't as stunning as Suicune, but it sure was a striking Pokemon.

I got halfway through Kanto before I decided to visit my mom back home in New Bark Town. She was happy to see me, and I stayed the night. I'd planned to head back to Kanto the next morning, but unfortunately things often don't work out like that.

Something strange was happening when I woke up the next morning. A thick fog coated New Bark Town. When I stepped out into it, I shivered. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. A cold wind made me shiver. This power...Could it be? Suicune?

"I'm going out, Mom!" I called into the house before stepping into the fog. After a few steps, I could no longer see my house.

The fog muffled noises. Trees and houses loomed from the fog in imposing structures. When I stepped into the long grass outside New Bark Town, no Pokemon came after me. Everything was quiet. Way too quiet.

"Sentret!"

I glanced down at the Pokemon. It hopped up and down on its tail as if trying to get my attention. Then it flitted off into the bushes. What can I say? I followed it.

The fog got thicker with every step I took. Sentret stopped and waited for me to catch up several times. Branches clung to my clothes and the air grew thin, fresh and cool. I took a deep breath, feeling myself getting energized. Never had I breathed air so clear before. It felt good.

Suddenly, the fog disappeared as I stepped into a clearing. And there he was. Suicune lay, wounded and bleeding on the ground at the base of a tree. He looked up, saw me and made a weak bellowing noise, trying to escape. He collapsed onto the ground.

On instinct, my hand went to my bag and closed around an Ultra Ball. I could catch it. Right now. I could, I really could.

But the sound of Suicune's pitiful cry made me stop. This wasn't fair. If I caught him now... No I couldn't. That wouldn't be fair, to take advantage of Suicune's weakness. I dropped the Ultra Ball and removed my hand. Instead, I reached for the medicine pouch. I knew I had a few Full Restores left over from the Elite Four.

I stepped towards Suicune. He whined that pitiful cry again and tried to run.

"It's okay, Suicune." I said, removing the Full Restore. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Suicune looked at me curiously. Then, I was right beside the creature. My heart raced. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. This was just...

"Unhand that Suicune!"

I stood up and turned around. It was Eusine.

"You!" I cried. "You did this!"

"All this time...Finally, I've caught up..." Eusine gasped, his hair a mess, a wild look in his eyes. I spotted a Master Ball in his hand. "Now, Suicune will be mine!"

"NO!" I cried, grabbing the first Pokeball strapped to my waist and throwing it into the air. It happened to be my Umbreon's Pokeball. He emerged with a yowl and snarled at Eusine. For good measure, I released the rest of my Pokemon; Noctowl, Victreebel, Quagsire, Typhlosion, and Ampharos.

"Defend Suicune! Don't let that ball touch it!" I cried.

All six of my Pokemon cried out and took a defensive stance. I could tell all six of them wanted to protect this Pokemon just as much as I did.

"Suicune will be mine! Go Gastly!" Eusine threw out his Gastly which made me growl.

"Umbreon! Payback!"

Umbreon glowed with violet light and leapt at Gastly. He took it down in a single hit and leapt back to his starting position.

Eusine threw out what was left of his Pokemon. It was a five on six match in which my Pokemon were holding their own. Eusine charged through the battle, raising his Master Ball, wild eyes on Suicune. I tackled him and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from throwing the ball. I attempted to wrench it from his hand as we wrestled on the ground. I heard my Pokemon yowling, and Suicune attempting to run, but I had to protect him. I couldn't let Suicune get into the hands of this wretched man.

I finally wrestled the Master Ball from his hand. He looked furious as he stood up. We glanced at our still battling Pokemon. Noctowl and Victreebel had fainted, the rest of them were still battling Electrode, Eusine's last Pokemon. I returned my fainted Pokemon to their Pokeballs as Eusine did the same.

"Typhlosion-" I began, but was cut off by Eusine.

"ELECTRODE, EXPLOSION!"

"NO!"

Electrode exploded, destroying itself and the Pokemon around it. Typhlosion fainted, Quagsire fainted, and so did Ampharos. The only one still standing, though just barely, was Umbreon, who limped towards me.

"Suicune?" Eusine glanced at the Pokemon, seeing him just as unconscious as our Pokemon.

"Look what you did!" I cried, shoving him. "How dare you!"

"Umbree!" Umbreon snarled. What a trooper.

Eusine called back all of his fainted Pokemon and ran for it. He couldn't fight me. I still had one Pokemon left. He'd lost. Again.

"Umbree..." Umbreon wobbled and fell to the ground. I pulled out a Hyper Potion and sprayed it on his fur. He perked up almost instantly, though he was still weak. Umbreon looked towards Suicune and made a yowling noise.

Suicune gave no response.

I stepped towards him, resting my hand on his fur. I gasped. What was this? It was like he was made of wind, and nothing but wind. The fur swirled beneath my hand like a tornado taking my breath away. I forced myself to concentrate. Suicune was alive. Just fainted. But unless someone helped him, he would never move again.

I dug through my bag, searching for a Revive. My heart began to race as I thought about the number of them I had to use facing the Elite Four. What if I didn't have any left?

I removed all of the medicine I had from my bag, and still no Revive.

"No!" I cried, collapsing against the ground. "Damn it! Damn you Eusine!" I pressed my face into my hands, feeling tears burning to the surface.

"Bree." Umbreon stepped towards me, holding something in its mouth.

It was a Revive. I nearly sobbed with happiness.

"Good job, Umbreon!" I took the Revive from him and he curled up on the ground. I stepped towards Suicune and set the Revive on his fur. It glowed brightly, and a moment later, disappeared. Suicune opened his eyes and made a sound. He then glanced at me, attempting to run once more.

He would get away this time, even if he was limping.

"Wait, Suicune..." I called out.

Suicune stopped, looking towards me.

I pulled out a Hyper Potion. "Here. One more thing."

Suicune waited as I stepped towards him. I sprayed the Hyper Potion on his remaining wounds, and he healed completely. He made a happy bellowing noise, as if he was saying thank you.

"You're welcome." I said.

A cool wind blew across my skin, knocking my hat off and ruffling my hair. I laughed as Suicune ran into the woods, violet mane blowing behind it.

"Goodbye, Suicune." I said with a smile.

He deserved to be free.

...

Since that day, I beat the Kanto regions Elite Four. I hadn't seen Suicune for several months, although, I'd sensed him several times. I couldn't sense him now, but all I felt at that moment was fear. Fear that these people would actually catch Suicune.

I stood up and left Olivine Café, heading into the woods at a jog.

"Suicune..." I whispered. "Suicune, are you there?"

An icy wind rushed into my face, making me stop. He actually _was_ there!

I ran into the bushes, following the icy wind. The fog was non-existent as I ran, but the closer I got, the cleaner the air became.

Deeper and deeper I ran, tripping over roots and stumbling through the bracken. Finally, I saw him. He stood dramatically atop a hill, staring straight at me. I smiled and ran towards him.

"Suicune!"

He made a humming noise as I stopped a few feet away. Then he looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze. I now knew the names of the other two beast legendaries. Raikou and Entei stood a few feet away, watching me with the same sharp gaze as Suicune.

Finally, I remembered why I went searching for the Pokemon.

I turned back towards Suicune.

"You have to run." I told him. "There's a group of people that want to capture you. All of you." I added, looking towards Entei and Raikou. All three of them were stunning. I couldn't bear it if I saw them trapped in Pokeballs, forced to do battle like a common Rattata. It would make me sick.

Suicune made another noise and nudged me with his nose. I gasped and reached towards him. He let me touch his forehead. Then he backed away and leapt after his companions. I watched the trio dash into the woods and disappear, a smile on my face.

.

.

.

**A/N: Wells, there you have it. I don't know whether Eusine is evil or not, but to me, someone who's after a legendary that badly can't be anything but evil. If it turns out I was right, well then...woot XD**

**I think they made it easier to find Raikou, Entei and Suicune in Soul Silver. Because today, I found Entei for the second time. I've had the game for less than a week and I've found Raikou once, and Entei twice. This is in the wild, so Suicune really doesn't count, because I think he's a part of the plot to be honest XD**

**I don't plan on catching them. I might later, but not now. Lugia and Ho-oh are the same way. I don't know whether you can get Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno in Soul Silver, but if you can, and I end up catching everyone else, well then I will. I'd feel bad though... I keep thinking about Pokedex data, but I honestly don't want the bragging rights to catching legendaries. Frankly I hate those people who have all those Trophy Pokemon and they just go "LOOK AT ALL MY LEVEL 100's THAT I HACKED TO GET!" or my least favourite (because I know someone who collected level 100's through hard work) "LOOK AT ALL OF MY LEGENDARY SHINIES THAT I ALSO HACKED TO GET!"**

**And of course, when it comes to shinies, I DON'T GIVE A FLIPPING FLYING HAMBURGER. They're just plain old Pokemon that are SHINY for heaven's sake they're nothing special! The only shinies I've ever found in my life was a shiny Sandshrew and Marill in Pokemon Sapphire. **

**Sorry I'll stop ranting XD My bad! XD**

**Well thanks for reading!**

**~Silver**


End file.
